


There Goes Your Heart

by meetmebackat221bbakerstreet



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Not really in character, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet/pseuds/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark follows Eduardo after he storms out of the Facebook offices after he found out he got kicked out of the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes Your Heart

Mark knew this was how it was going to happen, there was going to be a scene in the middle of Facebook Headquarters. He saw Eduardo walk in, smiling, only to see him turn around in the conference room and stare at Mark like he just took his first born. In retrospect, Mark guessed he sort of did.

Eduardo marched over to his seat and slammed his laptop down, no doubt breaking it, but he wasn't concerned about that. He could get a new one. What he was concerned about was Eduardo, how he could see the rage just pouring out of him. He took note of Sean in the background, laughing into his hand. He didn't think it was wise of Sean. While Mark took his side, Eduardo was tougher and more brave than Sean. That's why he flinched when Eduardo acted like he was going to throw a punch.

Mark looked at Sean and told him that it went too far. Even though he was kicking Eduardo out of the company, he didn't want comments made from Sean, he didn't want him to rub it in his face that he has more of the company than Eduardo. 

He really didn't know what made him decide to get up and follow Eduardo out, to go after him. He knows that there is a chance that Eduardo might try to physically harm him, but after what happened, he couldn't just let him walk out like that. Not when he was threatening to sue and for Christ Sake, he was his best friend. Even if what he was doing was just business.

The elevator doors were about to close when Mark stopped it and stepped in and pushed the stop button before Eduardo could even get a word out.

"What the fuck, Mark? You really think being in an elevator with me right now is the best idea?" said Eduardo, his hands crossed over his chest and his face scrunched up in anger.

"It went too far in there. Sean took it too far." said Mark.

"Sean took it too far? _Sean?_ You're a fucking asshole, Mark. You're the damn CEO, you make the final calls. You decided to dilute my shares. Not Sean." said Eduardo.

Mark nodded, "Yes, I know. But he shouldn't have said anything to you."

Eduardo laughed at him and rubbed his face in his hands, running it through his hair and finally coming to put his hands on his waist, "I don't care about Sean, Mark. He's a coward. So are you. Instead of just talking to me, you decided to go behind my back. Why would you do that to me? After everything that we've built together? What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"You weren't listening to me, Eduardo. Everything was here in California. That's where everything was happening and you just had to be in New York. I told you to forget the advertisements." said Mark, sighing, knowing that there was no way to get Eduardo to see his side but he had to try, he just had to. Eduardo meant more to him than Mark could ever admit to himself but know he's starting to realize. Watching him walk away like it was the last time was the most painful feeling he's ever had.

"I came here eventually. I came out here. Only to be blindsided. Why couldn't you just talk to me first? If you really think that removing me as CFO was better for the company, then fine, but you didn't have to do it this way. Because you know what this tells me? That I mean _nothing_ to you. That the only thing I was good for was giving you money to help build Facebook. That you don't give at least a _little_ bit of a shit about me."

Mark felt himself get angry at these words, how could Eduardo say that? Eduardo knows Mark better than anybody. He has never let anyone in the way he has with Eduardo. He even told Eduardo that he needed him here and he didn't listen, not once. 

"Then maybe you don't know me at all if you really believe that. I did what I had to do for the company. If I would have tried to talk to you about this, you would still have gotten mad. There was no way to avoid your anger so I did it. You would have tried to talk me out of it. And I would have listened. I couldn't let you do that. There's too much potential in Facebook to risk anything." said Mark.

Eduardo licked his lips and Mark tried hard not to get distracted by that, "I wanted to do this with you. I wanted to keep on building this website with you."

People often said that Mark didn't have a heart, but he knew that exact opposite was true; he had one. And it was breaking from the sound of Eduardo's voice. 

"So did I. But this is what's best for the company. I think even you know that, too." said Mark, quickly, looking down at his feet because he couldn't bare to look at Eduardo's face so broken like that. Not when he knows he's the one who is causing it.

Eduardo leaned against the elevator door and titled his head back, "I don't know... God, Mark. I don't know what to do or say. How am I not supposed to be fucking pissed at you when you completely just kicked me out? You understand why I'm mad right?"

"Yes." said Mark, he would give Eduardo that. He knew that he was going to be mad. 

"Did you do it knowing that there was a chance it would ruin our friendship?" asked Eduardo, lifting his face so he could look at Mark.

Mark shrugged, "You're a constant in my life, Wardo. I knew you would be angry. Maybe even to the point where you would stop talking to me for awhile. But I knew you couldn't stay mad forever. I would never stop you from being in my life, if it's what you wanted."

Eduardo looked at him exasperatedly, "And what do you want, Mark?"

Marks heart was pounding in his chest, he knew what he wanted. God, he wanted Eduardo so badly. He wanted to push him up against the wall and make out with him 'til kingdom come but he knew that he didn't have that option. Eduardo is too pissed at him. He doesn't even know if he feels remotely the same. 

After a minute of silence, Eduardo stood up straight and walked towards Mark, making his back hit the wall, "Mark. What do you want."

Eduardo was only inches away from him and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't think of anything else besides Eduardo and the way he smelt and the way he always dressed so fucking nice for every occasion and how his hair was always perfect, accept now. It was sticking all over the place because he ran his hands through it from being so angry and now all Mark wants to do is mess it up even more. 

After another minute of silence, Eduardo finally grabs Marks chin and makes him hold eye contact with him, his eyes less angry but more determined. It still scared the shit out of Mark.

"Mark. I am going to walk out of this elevator in thirty seconds if you do not tell me what the hell is you want with him. I am going to sue your ass into oblivion and I will never talk to you again. Tell me now." said Eduardo. 

The way Eduardo's voice dropped made Mark's head spin and his knees suddenly become unfaithful to him, "Fuck. You, Eduardo. I want you."

Eduardo smirked and pushed Mark even more into the wall and caged his head in with his arms, "What was that? I didn't quite hear."

Mark couldn't break eye contact, Eduardo wouldn't give him enough room to even try. Even if he could, he has a feeling Eduardo would walk right out of the elevator and out of Mark's life for good and Mark could not let that happen. He could not let Eduardo go.

" _You._ Eduardo. I want you." said Mark, louder, more confident.

Eduardo moved in closer, his mouth hovering just above his. He could feel his breath on him and he finally let his eyes slide shut. 

"That's what I thought you said." said Eduardo, teasing and finally put his lips onto Mark's.

Mark gasped and let Eduardo slip his tongue inside his mouth, hands flying up to grab at his waist, pulling him closer. Eduardo was a master with his tongue, he's heard stories, like when he and Christy were dating and he overheard a conversation saying that Eduardo was amazing in bed and a fantastic kisser but he didn't let himself dwell on that too much at the time.

But holy shit, she was right. Eduardo ground his hips onto Mark's and gasped, breaking away the kiss. Eduardo immediately started attacking his throat, biting and sucking his way down. Mark was so glad he decided to fling off his hoodie before he came to confront Eduardo. 

Eduardo took Mark's hands and placed them firmly above his head, making Mark let out a low groan and pushing his hips against Eduardo's, seeking friction he definitely needed.

Eduardo laughed into the hallow of Mark's neck, "God."

"Not quite, but close." said Mark, panting.

Eduardo lifted his head to look at Mark, his hands still firmly above him, "I don't even know what to say to that."

Mark rolled his eyes, "You don't need to say anything. There are other things your mouth could be doing right now."

Eduardo laughed again, "See the thing is, Mark, you're totally right. And you know what, you always thought you're the asshole and I was the nice guy. Maybe I am the nice guy. But I learned something from you, Mark. I learned that you can be selfish."

Mark looked a him blankly, "What the hell are you talking about, Wardo?"

Eduardo stepped back suddenly. Cold air hit Mark like a train. What the fuck was going on?

"I have no intention to stay here. I have every intention to sue your ass for everything you have. It was nice to see that you have such strong feelings for me though. You do care." said Eduardo, shrugging like it meant nothing to him.

"Wardo. What the fuck are you talking about?" said Mark, feeling himself start to panic.

"If you think that I'm ever going to be able to forgive you for this, you're wrong. But now I know. You will take me in anyway you can get, because The Mark Zuckerberg caught feelings." laughed Eduardo.

"Please, Wardo. Stop." said Mark, his mind reeling from the complete one-eighty this whole thing just turned. One minute, he thought he could have Eduardo for the rest of his life and now the chance was getting ripped away just as quickly as it came.

Eduardo stepped forward again, getting close enough to Mark that they could definitely continue what they were doing before. But Eduardo clearly had other motives. He cupped Mark's dick through his pants and Mark quietly moaned and leaned his head against Eduardo's shoulder. 

"Sh, shhh." hushed Eduardo, hands coming up to undo Marks pants.

Mark knew that he should push Eduardo off, especially since it turns out that they were no longer friends and that Eduardo was indeed, going to sue him but he didn't have the strength. He wanted this, he wanted Eduardo. He couldn't say no and he didn't want to because this could be the only chance he has with him.

Eduardo dipped his hand in his boxers and started stroking Mark, slow but firm. Smearing the percum around his head to make his hand more slick. Mark was groaning quietly into Eduardo's shoulder, feeling himself reach climax way too quickly. He opened up his eyes and looked down at Eduardo's confident hands jerking him off. The sight of it is what made him come all of a sudden and he felt himself shake as his orgasm ripped through him.

Mark felt his knees grow weak but Eduardo steadied him and tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up. Mark couldn't even look at him in the eyes. 

"I'll see you in court, Mark." said Eduardo.

"Wait! That's it?" said Mark, reaching out to grab at Eduardo's hand.

Eduardo moved his arm away quickly, "Yes. That's it. How does it feel to be fucked over, Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "So you don't..."

"What? Love you? Of course I don't. You were my best friend Mark, but best friends can be replaced. Goodbye."

With that, Eduardo hit the button to let the elevator run again and he walked away without so much as a backward glance. Mark watched him go and knew nothing would ever get him to come back, not in the way Mark wanted him to. 

One thing was for sure, they had taught each other many things. Eduardo taught Mark how to love and to have a heart, and Mark taught Eduardo how to do what's in the best interest of yourself.

Of course, Eduardo won the settlement, in the end. Eduardo had the fact that would Mark did was unethical. No one would ever believe Mark if they said that Eduardo was lying. That when he said "I was your only friend," in that heartbreaking tone, he only did to get sympathy.

He knows this because he and Eduardo had a deal. Mark shuts his mouth as long as Eduardo gets to fuck him every time he comes to a share holders meeting. 

It's fucked up. Eduardo doesn't kiss Mark, accept for the one time. Eduardo leaves, sometimes even before Mark has finished.

Mark lets him. Mark lets him because Eduardo was right: he would take Eduardo anyway he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is way out of character. I was going to write a happy ending and everything but writing evil!eduardo was way too much fun.


End file.
